Goku vs. Vegeta... A Saiyan Duel!
Goku vs. Vegeta... A Saiyan Duel! is the twenty-third episode of the Vegeta Saga and the twenty third overall episode of the Dragon Ball Z series. Summary At Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba attempts to get her Crystal Ball working, but fails. After a brief argument between Bulma and Fortuneteller Baba, Master Roshi explains that the reason the ball isn't working is because of the vast amount of energy the two warriors are emitting. Bulma uses the scouter to see if they are fighting or not. Vegeta powers up in the air, getting ready to attack. Goku says he doesn't like the feel of this. Vegeta charges and beats Goku up bad. Goku uses Kaio-ken x2, narrowly escaping an attack from Vegeta. Goku says he has to use a Kaio-ken x3. Watching from the ground, a hidden Yajirobe says to himself that Goku is crazy. When Goku worries about his body not being able to take the triple Kaio-ken, Vegeta mocks him. Goku uses the Kaio-ken Attack, which works and does damage to Vegeta. Meanwhile at Kame House, the scouter that Bulma is using to monitor the fight explodes. King Kai is upset with Goku for using a triple Kaio-ken attack. Goku throws Vegeta into a small mountain. Vegeta roars and blows the rock up. He charges at Goku, but Goku gets the better of him. Goku is worn out. At the island Fortuneteller Baba is still trying incantations to get the ball to work. Chi-Chi and Ox-King are worrying about Gohan. Master Roshi says that the two are fighting furiously but Goku seems to be losing because of the amount of energy he just used up. Goku somehow finds the strength to hit Vegeta some more. Vegeta gets to his feet but falls down. Vegeta is going insane because of the frustration he is going through. Vegeta is getting ready for his most powerful attack yet. He says is just going to blow the entire Earth up with his Galick Gun technique. Goku isn't ready because he still hasn't recovered from the last attack. Goku uses the Kaio-ken attack x3 again and gets ready to use a Kaio-ken Kamehameha to counter-attack the Galick Gun. Vegeta launches his attack. Goku launches his. The attacks are found to be evenly matched. The Crystal Ball back at Kame House is glowing with electricity. The two warriors struggle for awhile until Goku decides to use the Kaio-ken attack x4. King Kai yells Goku's name. Goku screams in agony. His Kamehameha attack overpowers Vegeta and hits him hard. Yajirobe thinks that Goku won and runs out to congratulate him. Vegeta comes back out of the attack and Yajirobe makes a b-line for a hiding place. Vegeta flies back to Goku. The two talk a bit and Vegeta explains his next technique. It was made by Goku's father. It simulates perfect moonlight. Since the original moon was blown up by Piccolo, Vegeta launches the attack and a light explodes in the sky. Notes *This episode contains the infamous claim that Goku's father was a scientist. *Master Roshi addressed Vegeta by name, even though he had never heard Vegeta's name before. Quotes :Master Roshi: (Referring to Goku's unstable power level) A candle flickers most violently just before it burns out. :Chichi: (Now more worried than ever) You're saying Goku's in trouble?! :Master Roshi: (Sarcastically) No, I'm talking about candles... (Now serious) OF COURSE he's in trouble! :Vegeta: (Furious that he's being overpowered by Goku) How can this be?! I don't understand! I'm a Super-Elite! THAT DOES IT! THAT'S IT! THIS PLANET IS HISTORY! HEAR ME KAKAROT?! YOU'RE FINISHED!!! :Goku: (Struggling to regain his strength) Uh-oh... this isn't good... I still haven't recovered from the last attack... :Vegeta: (Losing it completely) I don't need this stinkin' planet! I'll just use my Galick Gun and BLOW THE WHOLE THING UP!!! (Laughs maniacally) KAKAROT! DODGE THIS NEXT ATTACK IF YOU CAN! BUT EVEN IF I MISS YOU, THIS WHOLE PLANET'S GOING UP IN SMOOOOKE! (Powers up) :Goku: That's not fair! :(Vegeta launches into the air) :Vegeta: (Still laughing maniacally) Say goodbye to your planet, Kakarot! (Gets into position to fire the Galick Gun) :Goku: (To himself) Great. What now? I'm not ready! :(Vegeta charges his attack) :Goku: (Becoming desparate) I.. I don't have any choice! It's now or never! (Struggles to charge his Kaioken) TRIPLE KAIOKEN ATTACK! (Gets into position for a Kamahameha) Now! Kamehameha! (Begins charging his attack) Kaaaa... Meeeee... :(Terrain crumbles all around him as he and Vegeta charge up their attacks) :Goku: ...Haaaaa... Meeee... :Vegeta: LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT, KAKAROT! GALICK GUN... FIRE! (Fires his Galick Gun) :Yajirobe: (Having witnessed the whole thing from afar, cowers in panic) Oh no! If I knew this was going to happen, I would have eaten more jelly donuts! :Goku: HAAAAAAAAA! (Fires his Kamehameha) :(Both beams collide in a struggle against one another) :Vegeta: (Shocked) It can't be! His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun! :(Both warriors struggle against each others' might) :Goku: (Struggling) Kaioken Attack... TIMES 4!!! :King Kai: (From his planet, in panic) NO! GOKU! :(Goku's Kamehameha finally overpowers Vegeta's Galick Gun) :Vegeta: (Losing control) Aaaah! NOOOOO! :(The Kamehameha beam engulfs Vegeta as it fires into the sky) :Goku: (Collapses, pants heavily, weakened) Oh man... That smarts... : : : :